Mother Gothel Orders Ralph to Kill Crysta/Crysta's Group are Told by Ralph to Escape
(Later in the throne room, Gothel was sitting in a throne and in front of her was a giant man with hulking arms and hands, short brown hair, a gap between his upper teeth, brown eyes, a pink nose, and is wearing an orange checkered short-sleeved ripped shirt, a blue sleeveless shirt underneath, and brown overalls with one strap up. He is Wreck-It Ralph) Gothel: Take Crysta and her ladies-in-waiting far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where they can pick wildflowers. Ralph: Yes, you're majesty. Gothel: And when you're there, Wreck-It Ralph, my faithful Huntsman, you will kill Crysta! (Ralph got shocked at what Gothel just said) Ralph: But your majesty, the little princess...! (Gothel stood up in anger) Gothel: Silence! You'll know the penalty if you fail. (Ralph remained shocked, but knew he was about to do something bad) Ralph: (Sadly) Yes, you're majesty. Gothel: But just to make double sure, you do not fail, bring back her heart…. In this. (She then held a box in front of him. Later that day, Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls were in the meadow. Crysta is now wearing a red sleeveless dress and red shoes. She was picking flowers and singing the same song Zak was singing. Suddenly, they heard a young voice coming from a male Mobian bee calling out in despair) Male Mobian bee: Guys?! Where are you?! (Curious, Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls walked up to him, much to his notice) Bubbles: Hello, little bee, who are you? Male Mobian bee: (Sadly) My name is Charmy Bee. Blossom: Nice to meet you. Buttercup: Yeah. Crysta: You looking for somebody? Charmy: (Sadly) My friends. I got lost from my friends. (He breaks down crying as the girls comforted him) Crysta: Please don't cry. Bubbles: I'm sure you'll find them. Buttercup: Maybe we can help look for them (Charmy calmly stopped crying) Charmy: (Hopefully) Really? Girls: (Nods) Yes. (Unbeknownst to them, Ralph looked to see if no one is looking and then took out a knife and and hesitantly crept up to Crysta) Ralph: I'll never forgive myself. (With the girls, they continued talking to Charmy) Crysta: So, you're part of Team Chaotix? Charmy: Yep! (Suddenly, they noticed two other Mobians, one a male crocodile and the other a male chameleon) Charmy: (To the Mobians) Guys! There you are! (To the girls) That's my team, Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon! (He goes up to them in happiness) Charmy: These girls found me and then...! (Espio nods in an understanding way) Espio: We can tell. Vector: Thanks, girls. Blossom: No problem. Bubbles: We're just glad to help. Buttercup: So, you can go home now. Crysta: And don't get lost again. Team Chaotix: We won't. Girls: Goodbye! Team Chaotix: Goodbye! (Then they left. At that moment, Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls saw a shadow, looked back and saw Ralph with the knife) Blossom: (Confused) Ralph? Buttercup: (Confused) What're you...? (They notice the knife) Ralph: Sorry, Crysta, but I have to do this. (He raises the knife to strike Crysta, making the girls screamed and the Powerpuff Girls shield themselves in front of Crysta. Then, to the girls' notice, Ralph struggled to do it, but he dropped the knife and kneeled down with tears streaming down his cheeks) Ralph: I can't! I can't do it! Please forgive me, girls, forgive me! (The girls got confused) Buttercup: What the heck is going on? Crysta: We don't understand. Ralph: She's mad, jealous of Crysta! She'll stop at nothing to get rid of her! Girls: Who? Ralph: Gothel! Girls: Gothel?! (The Powerpuff Girls realized) Blossom: My sisters and I had a feeling she was extremely jealous of Crysta's beauty! Bubbles: That's bad! Buttercup: And don't worry, Ralph. We forgive you since you warned us instead. Crysta: What should we do, Ralph? Ralph: You have to run away, hide in the woods, anywhere. Never come back. Go. Go! Go! Run! Run! (Crysta looked unsure and then after the Powerpuff Girls gave her a reassuring nod, ran off into the woods with them. At first, it was creepy with trees and scary looking animals. Then they fell and held onto a piece of moss, but it broke and the girls fell into a pond. They looked and saw what looked like crocodiles, making Crysta scream while running out of the water. After quickly drying themselves off with the Powerpuff Girls' power, they ran and saw some eyes everywhere, freaking Crysta out as the Powerpuff Girls prepared to defend her. Then finally, Crysta screamed and she fell on the ground, crying as the Powerpuff Girls got scared and concerned for her) Coming up: Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls, after recovering from the frightening images they've seen in the forest, befriends the forest animals, among them Team Chaotix. Then deciding to help the girls find a place to stay, the forest animals take the girls to an empty, but dirty, cottage, where they decide to clean it up and surprise the mysterious seven owners of the house. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Fanmakes Category:Snow White Parodies